Interlude of the Dying
by Coesa Rudo
Summary: As a child his death was to be glorious, a blaze of fire and smoke and the cries of his courage and honor. Of course, after Loki's little excursion on Midgard followed quickly by stealing Odin's identity (although, he preferred to coin it a mischievous impersonation), it was more likely that his death would be bit more somber. A brief interlude of Loki's final moments. OneShot.


**Hey lovelies, I'm baaackkkk. This is just a brief one-shot of how I interpret Loki's last moments. I chose to italicize the main quotes from the films of the MCU more as a stylistic choice, so I apologize if everyone hates it. Just a little something I've had sitting on my phone that I wrote on a flight. Hope everyone enjoys!**

 **I don't own anything, and all quotes were taken from watching this heartbreaking scene over and over again. Which, I do not recommend, if you are also a Loki obsessed fan.**

* * *

 ** _"Good wins in the end because evil is a self-destructive, cannibalistic force that Inevitably engorges upon itself."_** ** _― Ken Poirot_**

* * *

As a child his death was to be glorious, a blaze of fire and smoke and the cries of an army screaming of his courage and honor.

Of course, after Loki's little excursion on Midgard followed quickly by stealing Odin's identity (although, he preferred to coin it a mischievous impersonation), it was more plausible that his death would be on a more somber note. If Loki was being honest, (which he rarely was), it would be more of a...sinister death.

Thanos holds Thor like the dolls that children play with. _"The Tesseract or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference."_

 _"Oh, I do. Kill away."_ Loki bows just a bit, he always has had a flair for the dramatic.

The whole reason he ended up on Midgard was really how Loki also ended up with the Great Titan swinging Thor around, (not unlike a different large brute and a certain God of Tricks). The Titan is the demon that terrorizes Loki's dreams, and Loki knows that in the end Thanos will be the one to end his life. The Other's words vibrate in Loki's skull, "y _ou will have your war, Asgardian. If you fail, if the Tesseract is kept from us, there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where he can't find you."_

Whether or not these are his last moments, he isn't completely sure. Loki does always have a trick up his sleeve, although right now his sleeves are quite sparse with surprises.

Thanos wants something he has, which normally wouldn't be a problem (changing sides to suit ones needs is a skill, really). Loki is known as silver tongued for a reason. Unfortunately, Thor has proven to be a bigger influence on the wicked trickster's heart than Loki would care to admit. Loki sighs and looks at the fallen, at his brother, his heart clenches. Thanos holds Thor's in his grasp and Loki can see the worry cross Thor's features.

Loki feels that utterly aggravating squeeze at his heart again, Thor's eye bores into his, that's his brother. For all the fighting and harsh words, that man...that oaf, that annoying pest of a sibling, well, it's still _his_ brother. The realization isn't new, deep down Loki always knows that Thor is his brother. Though they aren't of the same physical lineage, they both shared a loving mother and a less than stellar father.

Thanos tightens his fist and Loki can feel some energy draining from Thor's body, Loki's own magic ebbs off him in waves. He feels the anguish of Thor's cries and if Loki is more of a sentimental man, the sound would almost makes tears slip from his eyes. Almost.

Loki keeps his focus on the task at hand, not the Thor's strangled pants as he tries to regain his composure. Times are getting tough, Loki thinks to himself, his sleeves are almost bare and he's only got a card or two left to play. Taking the Tesseract before Asgard was destroyed had been one of his less calculated choices, he wasn't really sure how it would help him or if in the end, it would destroy him. Loki guesses now is the time to find out if it was worth the risk.

 _"You really are the worst brother."_

Thor's words would sting, if Loki were but a mere boy. However, Loki is a man now, and he knows what he's doing. Besides, in the end Thor won't mean a word he's just said. The idiot has always been soft at heart, Thor will take it back and forgive Loki, as he always has and always will.

 _"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again."_

Some pride surges in Loki's chest, knowing that he will always be smarter than that clumsy oaf. The Hulk was one of his better split second decisions, if Loki is bragging. Loki steps into the shadows as the fight echos into his ears.

A loud crash and the blinding light of the Bifrost makes Loki furrow his brow, he peeks from behind some scaffolding and frowns, well he supposes it's time to pull that other card from his sleeve. Loki pulls some magic together and begins to fashion a plan that should at least buy some time, that's really all they need is a bit of time. They sent the distress signal, surely someone has heard it. Asgard may be destroyed, but his people still have value to the Nine Realms.

Loki steps out of the shadows and decides that now is the time to pile it on thick, he uses his silver tongue careful to scratch the ego of the Great Titan just enough to let Thanos lower his defenses. Loki's nerves pulse through his body, his breathing just a hair too fast, this is a dangerous bed of words he's making. Loki steps closer and takes a slow breath. The blasted blue cube has brought far more turmoil into his life than Loki had ever prepared for. Swallowing bitterness, and pulling the dagger to his palm, Loki stares his demon in the eyes. The dagger stops short, just far enough from Thanos for Loki to know that perhaps he should have schemed ahead a bit better. Thanos grasps his neck, tightens the hold leaving Loki's body squirming, and looks into Loki's eyes. Thanos has haunted Loki for so long, in his dreams, in his thoughts, in his mind.

Loki has spent his life, striving to be equals and then be superior to Thor. He has spent his life trying to be someone that will be remembered. To have value, to be a God. However, Loki understands the uselessness of it all. The stupidity of the work he's put into achieving his goals to quench his thirst for power. Loki sees that being a God, it's not possible. Not for him, or anyone like him. The answer is so simple now, why he has failed so many times. Why Thanos, in the end will fail too. Finally, Loki faces the monster that's been hiding under his bed.

 _"You...Will never be...A God."_

If Loki could muster the power, he would tell Thanos why being a God isn't possible. It's not power or intelligence or cunning. Being a God, is achieving the unfathomable immortality Loki has only dreamed out. To Loki being a God is never being destroyed.

Beings like Loki and Thanos, they cannot be Gods, for in the end, they destroy themselves.


End file.
